


A Blue Tin Kettle

by RadarsTeddyBear



Category: The Rat Patrol
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, blue tin kettle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadarsTeddyBear/pseuds/RadarsTeddyBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet based on the phrase/idea "a blue tin kettle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blue Tin Kettle

Moffitt looked at the battered tea kettle with an amused ruefulness.

“I don’t think this is going to be of much use any time soon,” he said.

“Better your teapot than you. We don’t have time to run you back to the base,” Troy said.

“I’m glad to see you’re so concerned about my well-being,” Moffitt said dryly, letting the crack about it being a teapot slide. He turned the kettle over in his hands. “Now how am I supposed to make tea with this?”

“You can always use the coffee pot,” Tully said.

Moffitt made a face. “And have my tea taste of coffee? No thank you.”

“Then I guess you’re just going to have to go without,” said Hitch.

Moffitt sighed. “I suppose,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can also be found on tumblr here: http://radarsteddybear.tumblr.com/post/137560608024/if-youre-doing-those-prompts-what-about-12-with  
> Kudos and comments are most welcome!


End file.
